vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrecking Ball (Overwatch)
Summary In one of the many experiments carried out at Horizon Lunar Colony, animals were given genetic therapy to assess their adaptation to extended periods of habitation on the moon. As an unexpected side effect, several of them exhibited exceptional growth in physical size and brain function. While most of the test subjects were gorillas or other primates, there were some exceptions, including a hamster named Hammond. Like the others, Hammond's intelligence grew, and he became more curious about the world around him. Much to the puzzlement and amusement of the scientists, Hammond would frequently escape into different parts of the moon base. Though they'd always find him and return him to his cell, they never figured out the true purpose behind his nightly escapades. What they didn't know was that Hammond was busy teaching himself the skills of a mechanic, which would soon come in handy. The colony was eventually thrown into chaos when some of the gorillas rose up against the human scientists and took control. Not all of the animals participated, however, and one of the gorillas, Winston, was making a plan to escape to earth. Hammond sensed his opportunity. He built a makeshift capsule and secretly hitched it to Winston's craft as the gorilla blasted off. As the two entered earth's atmosphere, Hammond broke off and landed in a different location: the wasteland of the Australian Outback. Hammond modified his escape pod to enter the lucrative mech battle arena of the Scrapyard. Working his way up the ranks, "Wrecking Ball" went from contender to champion, though the pilot's identity remained a mystery to all. Gathering his winnings, Hammond was able to upgrade his mech enough to survive the dangerous trek out of the Junker-controlled Outback. Now free to travel and do as he pleases, Hammond is exploring the world and finding new adventures along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-C, High 8-C with Wrecking Ball Name: Hammond, Specimen 8, Wrecking Ball (Alter-ego) Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Genetically modified Hamster, Junkertown champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Reactive Power Level (His shields become stronger the more enemies he is around), Explosion Manipulation (Via Minefield) Attack Potency: At least Below Average Human level (Though genetically modified in size, Hammond is a hamster), Large Building level with Wrecking Ball (Singlehandedly the reigning champion of Junkertown until he retired, Comparable to other tank characters such as Reinhardt, Winston, and D.Va) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other Overwatch heroes, and can most likely draw a bead on faster heroes such as Genji and Tracer). Higher when in Roll mode. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Below Average Human Class, Large Building Class with Wrecking Ball Durability: At least Below Average Human level physically, At least Large Building level with Wrecking Ball, (Hammond has upgraded the Wrecking Ball from an escape pod, which was capable of surviving a fall from space, and though damaged, was still not beyond repair, Able to survive attacks from other Overwatch heroes, Can tank ramming into things while rolling at hypersonic speeds). Higher with Adaptive Shield, (Shield gains more health when there are more opponents are in the vicinity). Stamina: High (Hamsters alone have abnormal stamina) Range: Below Standard melee Range, Tens of meters with Wrecking Ball Standard Equipment: Wrecking Ball mech. Intelligence: Extremely High (Has been genetically enhanced on the Lunar Horizon colony, which gained him enhanced intellect, being able to quickly learn the fundamentals of mechanical engineering on his own, easily escape his own holding cell multiple times, and come to outsmart many trained scientists. He even planned his escape from the colony during its fall. Is most likely on the same intellectual level as Winston.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Quad Cannons:' Wrecking Ball’s primary weapons, two Quad cannons on both sides of the mech, which shoot 25 shots per second. *'Grappling Claw:' Wrecking Ball launches a grappling claw, enabling him to anchor to an area and swing from it. If he strikes an enemy with a powered-up swing, they’re damaged and knocked back. *'Roll:' Wrecking Ball retracts its cannons and legs in order to become truly spherical, which allows it to roll while increasing its movement speed. This ability has no cooldown, though Hammond is unable to use any of his firearms, or his shields, during rolling. *'Piledriver:' Wrecking Ball slams onto the ground below, damaging enemies and launching them upward. *'Adaptive Shield:' Wrecking Ball’s temporary personal shields absorb damage, providing stronger defenses if more opponents are nearby. *'Minefield:' Wrecking Ball deploys a field of long-lasting proximity mines which explode on contact with enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Animals Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Rodents Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Mutants Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8